


Акаши нравится

by Oresamada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oresamada/pseuds/Oresamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пожалуй, Акаши Сейджуро любит Касамацу Юкио.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, Касамацу Юкио действительно любит Акаши Сейджуро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акаши нравится

**Author's Note:**

> Мы сыграли в M&M'S. Вызов был принят. Персики были приняты во внимание. И вот родился сей шедевр.   
> Читать под Say Something-A Great Big World(feat Christina Aguilera)

Акаши нравятся его голубые глаза. 

Нравится смотреть в них, не отрываясь, и видеть свое отражение в черной бездне суженного зрачка. Нравится тонуть в этих глазах, постепенно теряя себя. Нравится видеть в них огонек жизни, что, кажется, никогда не потухнет. Нравится наблюдать, как оттенок синевы меняется вместе с эмоциями. Ему нравится видеть их радостными и счастливыми, словно он сам наполняется тем ярким светом, что излучает хозяин этих прекрасных глаз.

Акаши нравятся его покрытые румянцем щеки.

Нравится целовать их, отчего румянец ползет по всему лицу, и Акаши тихо смеется. Нравится теребить эти милые щеки, вызывая целую бурю недовольства со стороны обладателя таких очаровательных щечек. Нравится проводить по ним кончиками пальцев, очерчивая скулы, наслаждаясь мягким бархатом кожи. Нравится быть причиной возникновения на его любимых щечках легкого румянца. 

Акаши нравятся его губы.

Нравится покусывать их, слыша в ответ тихие стоны. Нравится целовать их, долго так, чтобы до головокружения, чтобы легкие горели от нехватки кислорода. Нравится впиваться в них страстно, совсем не сдерживаясь, окрашивая в малиновый цвет. Нравится касаться их своими легко, почти целомудренно, но не менее чувственно. Нравится быть единственным, кто целует эти губы.

Акаши нравятся его волосы.

Нравится касаться их, пропуская мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы. Нравится зарываться в них носом, чувствуя, как шею обжигает горячее дыхание. Нравится вдыхать их аромат, смешанный с легким запахом шампуня. Нравится смотреть как ветер ласково теребит черные, отливающие синевой, пряди, как в них путаются розовые лепестки Сакуры, создавая приятный контраст. Нравится наблюдать, как надувшийся Юкио пытается убрать нежно-розовые лепестки, что получается у него с трудом, и как в конце концов он подходит к Сейджуро, прося помощи. Акаши тихо смеется над надувшимся Касамацу, улыбаясь мягко, по своему счастливо, все-таки помогает и убирает цветки Сакуры, а закончив, просто перебирает черные прядки.

Акаши нравится его голос.

Нравится слышать свое имя, произнесенное чуть дрожащим шепотом. Нравится ловить хриплые вздохи губами. Нравится слушать тихое пение под звуки гитары с чашкой горячего чая в руках. Нравится болтать с Юкио по телефону, когда нет времени на встречи. Нравится вслушиваться в чуть искаженный голос и запоминать каждую нотку, каждую эмоцию, совсем не обращая внимания на время. Нравится слушать хриплые гортанные стоны и бесконечное СейджуроСейджуроСейджуро на пике удовольствия. Нравится быть тем единственным, кому позволено абсолютно все.

Акаши нравятся его руки.

Нравится сжимать пальцами горячую ладонь. Нравится обводить подушечкой большого пальца по линии жизни, успокаивая. Нравится целовать его ладони, удерживая почти насильно покрасневшего от подобной ласки Юкио. Нравится проводить языком по всем полосочкам на ладонях, лукаво поглядывая на парня снизу вверх. Нравится просто держать его за руку. Нравится гулять с ним в любую погоду, зная, что Касамацу никогда не выпустит свою руку из его ладони. 

Акаши нравится его улыбка.

Нравятся ямочки на щеках, невероятно милые и притягательные. Нравится слушать веселый, искренний смех. Нравится чувствовать, как радость проникает во все уголки его души и заставляет улыбаться вместе с Юкио. Нравится вызывать улыбку на любимых губах. Нравится улыбаться в ответ. Нравится чувствовать себя самым счастливым. Нравится быть тем, кто с легкостью может вызвать самую красивую улыбку у самого любимого на свете человека и конечно же улыбаться в ответ не менее искренне. 

Пожалуй Акаши Сейджуро любит Касамацу Юкио.

Любит его глаза, с нежностью смотрящие на него. 

Любит покрытые румянцем щеки, на которых летом можно заметить веснушки.

Любит его губы, припухлые, постоянно искусанные, обветренные, но целующие так нежно и трепетно, что подгибаются колени.

Любит его волосы, что щекочут по утрам лицо.

Любит его голос, ночами повторяющий только его, Акаши, имя.

Любит его руки, что обнимают так крепко.

Любит его улыбку, что словно солнце освещает самый пасмурный и тоскливый день.

Любит его всего, без остатка, получая в ответ не менее сильную и чувственную любовь, нежность и заботу. 

***

Юкио нравятся его глаза.

Нравится пропадать в малиновых омутах. Нравится ловить каждую эмоцию. Нравится рассматривать в них свое отражение. Нравится смотреть, как меняется оттенок в зависимости от эмоций и чувств их обладателя. Темно-бурые, когда Сейджуро зол, ярко-красные, полные жизни, когда он смеется или улыбается. Умиротворенно-розовые, когда он спокоен. Нравится видеть их безобразно счастливыми. Нравится быть единственным, кто видит их такими.

Юкио нравятся его губы.

Нравится напрашиваться на поцелуй, а потом краснеть. Нравится улыбаться, чувствуя теплые, чуть шершавые губы на своих губах. Нравится проводить по ним кончиками пальцев, легко-легко, едва касаясь. Нравится впиваться в них собственническим поцелуем, окрашивая в цвет глаз. Нравится видеть на них легкую улыбку, тут же ловя ее губами. Нравится целовать их легко, почти целомудренно, наблюдая недовольную мордашку Сейджуро.

Юкио нравятся его волосы.

Нравится перебирать пряди, лежа в кровати. Нравится пропускать их сквозь пальцы, млея от ощущений. Нравится целовать Акаши в макушку, фыркая от смеха. Нравится утыкаться носом ему в затылок, вдыхая приятный запах, смешанный с горьким ароматом одеколона. Нравится быть кем, кому позволено находится так близко.

Юкио нравится его голос.

Нравится слушать его тихий смех, когда лепестки Сакуры путаются в собственных волосах. Нравится, как мягкий голос произносит его имя. Нравится болтать с Акаши по телефону, с замиранием сердца вслушиваясь в тихие, редкие ответы. Нравится ловить каждое слово, каждую эмоцию. Нравится слушать пение, едва слышное, за звуками гитарных струн и аккордов. Нравится слушать, как Акаши читает в слух в пасмурный вечер. Нравится слушать, как его голос перемежается с дождем, со стуком капель о подоконник. Нравится засыпать в гостиной, слушая только Сейджуро.

Юкио нравятся его руки.

Нравятся маленькие ладошки, что так крепко сжимают собственные. Нравится утыкаться носом в ладонь, совсем как собака. Нравится держать Акаши за руку, и совершенно неважно, где они находятся. Нравится гулять, не выпуская холодную руку из своей. Нравится заставлять Сейджуро одевать шарф и перчатки. Нравится дуться на скептический взгляд. Нравится ликовать, когда все же удается обернуть тонкую шею теплым шарфом, а на всегда замерзающие ладони надеть варежки. Нравится смеяться и улыбаться, потому что Акаши напоминает маленького нахохлившегося воробушка. Нравится быть тем, кого по-настоящему ценят.

Юкио нравится его улыбка.

Нравится, когда тонкие, бескровные губы растягиваются в мягкой, нежной улыбке. Нравятся еле заметные ямочки на чуть пухлых щеках. Нравится вызывать у Сейджуро улыбку. Нравится смеяться вместе с ним громко, заразительно. Нравится счастливо и широко улыбаться, только завидя улыбку на губах любимого человека. Нравится быть тем, кому Сейджуро может подарить свою улыбку.

Пожалуй Касамацу Юкио действительно любит Акаши Сейджуро.

Любит его глаза, что сияют мягким светом.

Любит его губы, что так приятно целовать.

Любит его волосы, что делают Акаши по утрам таким домашним и уютным.

Любит его голос, засевший глубоко в голове.

Любит его руки, которые, Юкио точно знает, никогда его не отпустят.

Любит его улыбку, что делает его самым счастливым человеком.

Любит его всего, без остатка. Любит и ценит.


End file.
